newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama: Preposterous Race/Meet The Characters!
Total Drama: Preposterous Race wields honour to introduce 32 characters, including 10 all-new, fresh contestants plus 22 beloved (or not) brought back, used up characters who just needed one more chance. ---- =Recurring characters= ---- =I CAST= ---- *Jacob *Joe *Kamil *Louis *Luke *Oscar *Tim *Tom *Victor *Woody ---- =II CAST= ---- *Ewen *James *Jimmy *Matt *Kim *Rico *Viola ---- =III CAST= ---- *Bully *Nadia *Peg *Sebastian *Tiffany ---- =IV CAST= ---- *Abby *Bella *Daniel *Jane *John *Kenny *Mitch *Morelli *Ruby *Vera ---- =Meet them!= ---- Because y not, eh? Tenants The first team available is the Tenants. This team consists of Daniel, a boy who loves having fun, enjoys going to the parties and being there all night long. He doesn't really take responsibility for anything, completely opposite of his a bit older tenant John, who leads his life according to strict and precise rules. Everything needs to be in its appropriate order, and everything has to be planned. It's pretty much weird that Daniel still hasn't been thrown out of their flat by John, due to avoiding paying tax on rental income. Maybe John is just... getting used to this annoying little "brother"? Royal Family The second team to introduce is the Royal Family. Bella, who is Peg's royal cousin, was very suprised when the information about Peg signing up to Past Revisit had come to her. She made up her mind without consulting it with anyone and decided to join another Total Drama show with her younger cousin. Rogues The third team showing up is the Rogues. Already known, strong but also kind-hearted Bully has caught up with his old pal Mitch who had just escaped or been set free from jail. Since they are reunited again, their plan is to take over the world! This time for real. And they'll be really needing cash in order to complete this "mission". Sisters The fourth team to describe is the Sisters. Kim, a veteran from second cast, who debuted in TP:ZND, returns with her older sister Vera. Having learned about Kim's appearance in aforementioned season, Vera felt ashamed and decided to train her little sister herself, and the best thing she could do (in her opinion) was to sign up to the Preposterous Race. NFH Stars Remember those two little hoodlums who appeared out of nowhere and tried to win some TD seasons, having very little chances for that? Well, they're actually coming back. Woody Trickster and his pal, Joe '''the Director. Lazarus style! Geniuses '''Tom was also given a chance to come back, but he wasn't really keen on returning with his not-so-smart brother, so he contacted a fellow brainiac Nadia and offered her competing in one team in the newest production. Bores Jacob, who was meant to appear in some cancelled seasons, was left alone witthout any appearances. For James it was upsetting so it came to his mind to sign up with him, since they really get along. Villain Cousins Louis and Oscar return once again to test their skills and check if they're still evil enough to send someone home. That's pretty much it, as usual to be honest. COMING SOON. Kategoria:Akcesoria Whipa125